Technical Field
The subject matter herein relates generally to drinking containers, such as water bottles.
Background of the Related Art
A water bottle is a container, typically formed of plastic, to hold water or other beverages for consumption. It is designed for easy transport by an individual, and it may be disposable or reusable. Some water bottles include filtration systems or filter mechanisms to improve water quality, or to provide acceptable quality for the source liquid that may include water-borne contaminants or pathogens. Such filters may be supported in a removable straw-type arrangement for ease of cleaning and replacement. Typically, a filter of this type uses carbon material, such as activated charcoal, as the active filtering material. Representative bottles of this type are available commercially under the brands CAMELBAK® and BRITA® bottles, among others.
While filtration bottles of this type are useful, the filter system/mechanism typically extends throughout the length of the bottle housing. As a result, these types of container systems have to be used in large-size bottles, and they are not flexible enough to be adapted for use for containers that may have different use requirements, or wherein it is desired to provide for a filter in a bottle that may be rolled-up and stored.